dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction - Imperial Guard: 808th Steel Legion
Characters belonging to the 808th Armageddon Steel Legion receive the following advantages. Characteristic Modifiers: +3 Agility, +3 Fellowship. Starting Skills: Common Lore (Imperium), Deceive, Forbidden Lore (Orks), Linguistics (Low Gothic), Operate (Surface) Staring Talents: Hatred (Orks), Heightened Senses (Hearing) or Paranoia or Unremarkable, Rapid Reload, Resistance (Fear) Surefooted: Armageddon is a cramped urban wasteland frequently ravaged by war, and its people have grown accustomed to moving efficiently through the wreckage of broken buildings and shattered streets. Rubble does not count as Difficult Terrain for Armageddon Steel Legion characters, and when Running or Charging through a such terrain, they take no penalty to Agility Tests to keep their feet. Unused to the Open: The people of Armageddon spend their lives in the shadows of massive spires and the confines of a place filled with structures and human habitation. Though this makes them experts at moving in the labyrinth of a hive, it often leaves them disoriented when in the open or in other divergent environments. While outside of an enclosed or artificial environment (such as a hive city, starship, or similar place), they suffer a –20 penalty to Navigate (Surface) Tests. Wounds: Characters from this regiment begin play with –1 starting Wounds. Standard Regimental Kit: 1 Voss pattern lasgun(Same stats as M36 can be used as compact without penalty.) and four charge packs per Player Character, 1 knife per Player Character, 1 toxic environment Suit trenchcoat per Player Character, 1 Armageddon rebreather per Player Character, three frag grenades per Player ( Toxic-Resistant Trench coat Each Guardsman of the Armageddon Steel Legions is equipped with a toxic-resistant trench coat, boots, and gloves. The specially-treated gear protects a Guardsmen from the most polluted or chemically toxic environments. A character protected by a toxic-resistant trenchcoat gains the Resistance (Poisons) Talent and reduces all Damage that he would suffer from the effects of the Toxic Quality by 2 (to a minimum of 1). Armageddon-pattern Rebreather Designed to keep the wearer alive in even the most noxious atmosphere, the rebreather consists of a mask (often shaped like a skull for senior officers) connected by hose to a small air supply. A character wearing an Armageddon-pattern rebreather is immune to the effects of gases and issues of air quality, and can even survive underwater at limited depths. The air canister lasts for two full hours before requiring replacement Character, three krak grenades, uniform per Player Character, 1 set of field gear (rucksack, mess kit and water canteen, blanket and sleep bag, set of basic tools, rechargeable lamp pack, grooming kit, set of identity tags, Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer, 4 weeks’ rations) per Player Character, and a single Chimera Armoured Fighting Vehicle per Squad. Favoured Weapons: Grenade launcher, missile launcher. ) The rules for the 808th Armageddon Steel Legion Regiment were created using the Regiment Creation Rules in the Only War Core Rulebook and this volume. The following options were selected: Home World: Hive World, but with the Accustomed to Crowds and Hivebound Traits replaced with the unique Surefooted and Unused to the Open Traits described in the Regiment Rules. Commanding Officer: Maverick Regiment Type: Mechanised Infantry Doctrines: Favoured Foe (Orks) Total Cost: 11 points Category:Imperial Faction